Her Life
by kirigaya chika
Summary: Dia hanya Hinata tanpa Hyuga-nya, dengan hidup baru yang hanya miliknya tanpa berniat membaginya dengan siapa pun. Saat ia menerima cinta posesif yang ditawarkan kepadanya saat itulah perlahan-lahan ia kembali ke dunianya yang lama membawa serta dunia barunya menciptakan sebuah dunia baru lainnya./ SasuHina /warning OOC, Panjang, Typos, dll
1. Chapter 1

**~HER LIFE~**

**DESCLIMER** : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

**JUDUL** : HER LIFE

**SINOPSIS** : Dia hanya Hinata tanpa Hyuga-nya, dengan hidup baru yang hanya miliknya tanpa berniat membaginya dengan siapa pun. Saat ia menerima cinta posesif yang ditawarkan kepadanya saat itulah perlahan-lahan ia kembali ke dunianya yang lama membawa serta dunia barunya menciptakan sebuah dunia baru lainnya.

WARNING! OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, ABAL, DAN SEGALA SESUATU YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRI ANDA TERSEDIA DI SINI

* * *

Hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo memperlihatkan betapa sibuknya kota itu. Seperti kota yang tidak pernah tidur, mobil-mobil masih berlalu lalang di jalanan kota pada tengah malam seperti ini.

Di sebuah ruangan yang saat itu tampak tengah menjadi studio foto, seorang gadis tengah berganti-ganti pose sesuai dengan arahan seorang fotografer.

Gadis dengan mata bulan itu tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah terkenal yang tengah mengusung tema musim dingin.

Hal ini terlihat dari pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu, mantel-mantel musim dingin yang sangat fasionable meski fungsi utamanya adalah untuk memberi kehangatan bagi si pemakainya terus dipakaikan satu persatu kepada sang gadis untuk difoto.

Mantel-matel musim dingin dingin rancangan desainer terkenal tampak begitu menawan dipadukan dengan tubuh indah gadis itu. Ya dialah Hinata, model yang saat ini tengah naik daun ditahun pertama debutnya memasuki dunia model.

Hinata masih terus berganti-ganti berbagai macam pose sesuai instruksi sang fotografer. Beruntungnya, karena ini adalah baju terakhir dari 20 baju yang harus ia pakai dalam pemotretannya hari ini.

Hinata tampak tidak begitu menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, namun bukan berarti ia tidak memberikan yang terbaik bagi pemotretan kali ini. Setiap pose yang ia lakukan selalu mengundang decak kagum bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Setiap intruksi yang diberikan oleh sang fotografer berhasil ia lakukan dengan sangat baik melebihi ekspektasi semua orang.

Tapi bayangkan bila kalian harus menjadi gadis itu. 20 baju musim dingin yang begitu rumit dan sedikit berat dibandingkan dengan baju-baju lainnya harus dipakainya satu persatu untuk pemotretan itu.

Asumsikan satu baju setidaknya ia harus melakukan 5 pose, 20 baju berarti ia harus melakukan 100 pose. 'WTH dia juga masih seorang manusia' iner gadis itu menjerit.

"Nenek sialan, aku memilih menjadi model karena kupikir ini akan lebih mudah dibandingkan harus menjadi penyanyi yang menghabiskan suara dimanapun dia bekerja atau menjadi actor yang harus melakukan adegan-adegan yang membuang-buang air mata"

"Sial, ini memang tidak menghabiskan suara ataupun membuang-buang air mata tapi ini cukup untuk menghabiskan nyawaku jika terus seperti ini"

Dengan posisi terkapar dikursi santainya, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengumpat seseorang yang ia panggil nenek tadi.

Tapi heiii coba bayangkan jika kalian adalah gadis itu, bahkan superman pun bisa dipastikan tidak akan sanggup memakai CD-nya lagi bila menjadi Hinata. 20 baju merepotkan itu, ditambah lagi harus berpose sesuai dengan perintah gila si fotografer, kombinasi hebat untuk memuat Luffy kehilangan kekuatannya tanpa harus menyentuh batu laut 'WTH'.

"Dasar fotografer alien sialan, sepertinya dia bersekongkol dengan nenek itu untuk menghabisi nyawaku secara perlahan. Lihat saja aku akan buat perhitungan dengan mereka" Lagi-lagi terdengar umpatan lirih dari bibir gadis itu.

**~HER LIFE~**

Saat tengah menunggu asistennya selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Hinata bermaksud merehatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya karena pekerjaannya hari ini.

Hinata yang malang, nampaknya keinginannya tidak akan semudah itu dia dapat seperti mencari uban dari kepala Chiyo _Obaa-san_. Fotografer alien yang baru saja dia umpat kini telah berada tepat dihadapannya lengkap dengan ekspresi mesumnya.

Mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah gadis cantik itu fotografer itu memulai celotehannya.

"Luar biasa Hinata-_cwuan_, pose-pose tadi benar-benar luar biasa. Yaaa meskipun akan lebih luar biasa lagi jika kau mau melakukan gerakan ala _Icha-icha paradise_ yang aku contohkan tadi"

Si fotografer alien a.k.a Jiraya mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ia sebut ala _Icha-icha Paradise_nya tadi.

"Kehh, jika kau masih ingin aku melakukan gerakan-gerakan bodohmu itu, akan kubuat kau segera bertemu dengan Hitler untuk berlatih bersama melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya setelah mendengar celotahan sang fotografer yang masih memintanya melakukan gerakan-gerakan tak senonoh yang dicontohkannya.

"Hitler? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar, apa dia seorang percinta _Icha-icha Paradise_ Hinata-_cwuan_?"

"…"

Sembari berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan orang yang disebutkan oleh model cantik itu Jiraya tampak memilin-milih rambut panjangnya, menunjukkan jika ia tengah berpikir keras saat ini T.T

Hingga…

**1 menit**

** .tik. tok **

**2 menit**

** tik. tok. tik. tok **

**3 menit**

**Kukuruyukkkkkkkkk..**

**4 menit**

**Mbeeeeeeeeeekkk..**

**5 menit kemudian**

"H-H-HITTTTTTLER?"

"Eh..hh hhaa… j-jangan dianggap serius ucapanku tadi Hinata-_cwuan_ aku h-hanya bercanda, lagipula semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. B-baiklah kk-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu s-sselamat beristirahat"

Jiraya tampak berlari ketakukan setelah melihat aura gelap yang dikeluarka oleh hinata ketika mendengar permintaannya. Tak mau ditelan aura gelap gadis itu dia bergegas meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih menutup matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi santai itu.

'Cihh, bercanda di bilang' gadis itu membatin

Hinata mengubah posisinya menghadap sang asisten yang tampak membereskan barang-barangnya

"Momoi-_chan_ berapa lama lagi, aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku, aku tidak bisa merasakan berapa jumlah tulang rusukku yang masih utuh saai ini" keluh gadis itu kepada asistennya.

"Ha'I sebentar lagi Hinata-_san,_ ini yang terkahir dan… yak selesai"

Sambil menenteng beberapa tas yang cukup besar dikedua tangannya, momoi menghampiri Hinata yang masih bersandar di atas kursi.

"Hn, ayo pulang. Aku sudah sangat merindukan tempat tidurku saat ini"

Ajak Hinata kepada asistennya yang selalu setia mengurusi segala keperluannya itu. Gadis itu mengambil salah satu tas yang dibawa oleh Momoi a.k.a asistennya.

Sedikit merasa terkejut dengan tingkah bosnya yang tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu tas yang ia bawa, Momoi berusaha menolak bantuan dari bosnya itu.

"Tidak perlu Hinata-san biar saya yang membawa tas itu. Anda sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaan Anda hari ini"

"Hn, tak usah sungkan. Lagipula aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi jika kau masih berniat membawa tas-tas merepotkan ini sedirian"

Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan asistennya Hinata tetap berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka sambil menenteng satu tas yang ia ambil dari tangan asistennya.

"B-baiklah _Arigatou_ Hinata-_san_" ucap Momoi sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung atas tindakan bosnya itu.

"Hn"

"Oh y Hinata-san sepertinya Jiraya-_san_ tadi benar-benar ketakutan setelah menyadari maksud dari ucapan yang Hinata-_san_ berikan, aku melihatnya berlari dengan sangat cepat seperti dikejar hantu hhaaa"

"khee,, dia memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran"

"Hahaha"

**~HER LIFE~**

Mobil yang membawa Hinata bersama asistennya melaju tenang dijalanan kota Tokyo yang memang tak pernah sepi meski sudah melewati tengah malam seperti ini.

Setiba di apertemen mewahnya Hinata tak membuang waktu segera meluncur ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidaka memperduliakan apapun lagi, tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini.

Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kasihan pada sang model. Tak tega menyela Hinata yang begitu menginginkan tidur Momoi hanya membatu membukakan sepatu yang tidak sempat gadis itu buka sebelum menerjang tempat tidurnya.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang-barang milik Hinat yag dibawanya, Momoi segera meninggalkan apartemen itu dan membiarkan Hinata menikmati tidurnya setelah bekerja keras hari ini.

**~HER LIFE~**

Pukul 11.30 JST

'_I just wanna hold you, I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna love you all…_'

Dering panggilan telepon itu memebangunkan Hinata dari tidur lelapnya.

"Euungg, sial siapa yag menelpon pagi-pagi begini"

'WTH' pagi?

Oh ayolah Hinata, anak-anak TK sudah keluar dari kelas mereka dari tadi dan kau bilang ini masih pagi?

Sugoii, sering bekerja hingga malam nampaknya membuatmu melupakan apa itu pagi, siang, dan malam.

"Eun.." Respon pertama yang Ia ucapkan saat mengangkat teleponnya

'Hinata cepatlah bersiap ke kantor, Momoi-_san_ sudah dalam perjalanan menjemputmu'

Seseorang di seberang sana tampak langsung menyampaikan maksudnya tanpa berbasa-basi

"Kehh nenek sialan rupanya, aku pikir perdana menteri atau setidaknya Kim Soo Hyun" ucap gadis itu dengan santainya antara sadar dan tidak karena matanya yang masih terpejam saat ini.

Nenek yang dimaksud oleh Hinata adalah Senju Tsunade, direktur utama KAGE Entertaiment agensi tempatnya bernaung. Selain itu dia adalah sahabat ibu Hinata saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

"Apa kau bilang, nenek sialan?! _Kuso-gaki_ akan akau beri pelajaran kau saat kita bertemu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa meladenimu. Cepat ke kantor sekarang juga, ada hal penting yang akan aku bicarakan denganmu"

Gadis itu langsung bangun dari posisi cantik tidurnya setelah mendengar perintah yang diberikan kepadannya.

"Oioi apa kau gila?! Kau tau aku baru mendapatkan liburku hari ini setelah kerja rodi yang aku lakukan kemarin" Hinata langsung mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada seseorang yang notabennya adalah atasannya itu.

"Aku tau, tapi ini benar-benar penting bagi dirimu dan perusahaan ini. Untuk itulah aku tega membangunkanmu _Little Princess_"

Seketika ekspresi gadis itu berubah setelah mendengar nama panggilan yang ditujukan Tsunade kepadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi nenek, aku bukan _princess_ lagi. Aku hanya Hinata tanpa Hyuga ingat itu"

"…"

"…"

'Hmm, baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, jadi cepatlah bersiap sebelum Momoi-san tiba'

Dari suaranya Tsunade tampak sedikit merasa bersalah setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis beriris pucat itu.

"Hn, baiklah"

**~HER LIFE~**

Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada kegiatan berendam di bathub seperti yang direncanakannya. Hanya mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah derasnya air yang mengalir dari shower yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini, mengingat ia harus segera siap sebelum asistennya tiba.

Setengah jam kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi saat gadis itu tengah memasatikan riasannya sempurna.

Jangan lupakan bahwa kali itu sudah memasuki akhir bulan November, jadilah celana jeans hitam, sweater coklat susu yang menutupi hingga lehernya di tambah mantel coklat susu yang berwarna senada dengan dalamannya itu menjadi pilihannya. Untuk sepatu, Hinata memilih boot flat berwarna coklat gelap.

Gadis itu keluar setelah mendapati semuanya tidak ada yang dia lupakan, tak mau membuat asistennya menunggu lebih lama lagi di depan apartemennya di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kau pilih ohayou atau konichiwa untuk sapaan hari ini Momoi-chan?"

Dengan watadosnya Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang agaknya tidak cukup lumrah untuk ditanyakan.

"Haha,, sepertinya ohayou tidak terlalu buruk Hinata-san"

Benar buka, bahkan Momoi yang selalu hormat pada gadis itu tidak mampu menahan rasa gelinya akan pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, Ohayou Momoi-chan" T_T

"ahaha Ohayou Hinata-san, langsung berangkat?"

"Hn, aku ingin cepat kembali lagi ke apartemenku jadi langsung saja"

"Ha'I"

**~sementara itu di KAGE Entertaiment**

"Dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari"

Tsunade tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki di dalam ruangannya

"Hn"

'_Kuso-gaki_ aku sudah mengorbankan diri untuk menyuruh Hinata datang kemari di hari liburnya tapi hanya itu rensponnya. Jika tidak mengingat dia memegang 40% saham perusahaan ini sudah ku hajar bocah sialan ini' Dengan urat berkedut di pelipisnya Tsunade mengumpat pemuda yang berada dihadapannya saat ini

"Aku tidak yakin dia menyetujui hal ini, Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata satu tahun yang lalu ingat itu"

"Hn, aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun perubahannya, dia tetap saja wanitaku"

"Ck, _Kuso-gaki_. Kalau bukan kau pemegang 40% sahan perusahaan ini sudah kuhajar kau dari tadi"

"…"

"Cihh, apapun itu terserah dan sebaiknya kau bersiap lima menit lagi dia akan sampai"

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya dua konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu

.

.

**~ 5 menit kemudian**

"Nenek sialan, ada apa kau memang…" tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya itu Hinata menerobos masuk hendak mengoceh sampai akhirnya ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya setelah melihat pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu

"..gil ku"

"Apa kau melihat hantu Hi me?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai yang mampu melelehkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"S-ssssassuke-_kun_?"

**~To be continued~**

Nyahnyahnyah,,, saya bikin fic ditengah-tengah UTS, bentuk kestresan saya pada ujian kali ini maafkan anakmu ini emak T_T semoga kalian menyukainya. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**~HER LIFE~**

**DESCLIMER : NARUTO BUKA PUNYA SAYA**

**JUDUL : HER LIFE**

**SINOPSIS : Dia hanya Hinata tanpa Hyuga-nya, dengan hidup baru yang hanya miliknya tanpa berniat membaginya dengan siapa pun. Saat ia menerima cinta posesif yang ditawarkan kepadanya saat itulah perlahan-lahan ia kembali ke dunianya yang lama membawa serta dunia barunya menciptakan sebuah dunia baru lainnya.**

**WARNING! OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, ABAL, DAN SEGALA SESUATU YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRI ANDA TERSEDIA DI SINI**

* * *

**~HER LIFE CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

"Nenek sialan, ada apa kau memang…" tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya itu Hinata menerobos masuk hendak mengoceh sampai akhirnya ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya setelah melihat pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu

"..gil ku"

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau melihat hantu Hi me?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai yang mampu melelehkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"S-ssssassuke-_kun_?"

**HER LIFE CHAPTER 2**

"S-sssssassuke-_kun_?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau membuat namaku terdengar mengobral huruf S _Hime_"

Pemuda yang masih memasang seringai di wajah tampannya itu mencoba membawa kembali kesadaran Hinata yang mematung di depan pintu.

"…"

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari gadis yang menjadi perhatiannya pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafasnya. Tsunade yang juga berada di ruangan itu tampak tak membantu pemuda itu sama sekali, seolah dia hanya penonton drama kecil yang di sajikan di depan matanya saat ini.

"Duduklah Hinata jangan hanya mematung di depan pintu seperti itu"

Entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak dia mulai bergerak dari posisinya, dengan mata yang masih dengan lekat memandangi satu-satunya laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu.

Ya dialah Uchiha Sasuke, Pengusaha muda yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai pengusaha tertampan di Jepang. Terdengar sedikit berlebihan memang tapi itulah dia. Pemuda yang merupakan bagian dari kehidupannya yang dulu, kehidupan yang tak pernah gadis itu harapkan akan mengusik kehidupannya yang saat ini.

"Apakah aku sebegitu tampannya hingga seorang Hinata tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya"

Lagi-lagi seringai muncul di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Seperti mantra, kalimat yang terdengar narsis dari pemuda itu mampu membuat Hinata kembali ke kesadarannya.

**~HINATA POV**

'_Nani_? Narsis sekali dia ini, tak pernah berubah. Sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya saat ini'  
Tak mau pesonanya semakin menyeretku ke dunia imajinasi gilaku aku mencoba kembali ke kesadaranku.

"Kehh t-tampan kau bilang, bahkan Kim Soo Hyun seribu kali le-lebih tampan darimu"

'Sial kenapa penyakit gagap ini keluar di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku harus menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah Super Model yang penuh wibawa, tanggung jawab, dan berkelas juga rajin menabung'

Author : "Pentingkah rajin menabung untuk kondisi sekarang Hinata T.T"

"Benarkah, kau terdengar gugup _Hi..me_"

Aku melihat ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya lagi, tampaknya dia benar-benar menikmatinya heh lihat saja akan kubalas nanti.

"G-gugup? Ha-haha kau pasti sudah tidak waras Uchiha-_san_"

"Khkhk, tenanglah Hime lihat lututmu bergetar"

CTIKKKKK =,="

Aku meremas lututku yang ternyata tak lepas dari perhatiannya karena bergetar. Sial bahkan lututku tak bisa diajak bekerja sama saat in,i bagaimana mau membalasnya jika tubuhku juga tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini ohh _Kami-sama_.

'Tenang Hinata, hanya butuh tenang dan semua akan baik-baik saja' aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri saat ini.

'Sial, nenek itu kenapa hanya menonton di sana, cepat tolong aku nenek sialan'. Aku mencoba mengirim sinyal melalui tatapan mataku kepada wanita tua berdada besar yang ternyata sedari tadi berada tepat di sebelahku.

Kulihat nenek itu menangkap apa yang aku isyaratkan melalui tatapanku, syukurlah apapun itu aku harus cepat keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

**~END HINATA POV**

"Ekhhmm,, sepertinya kita langsung ke pokok permasalahannya saja Hinata"

Tsunade berusaha menyelamatkan tikus kecil yang sedari tadi terus menjadi bulan-bulanan kucing dihadapannya.

"Hn"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal karena kesenangan menggoda wanitanya diganggu, tapi dia juga harus segera menyampaikan maksudnya kepada gadis itu.

Tsunade tampak gugup melihat wajah menyelidik gadis yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini, dia menyesap habis tehnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang membuat kering tenggorokannya.

"Jaa, B-begini Hinata, aku menyuruhmu kemari karena Sasuke memintamu untuk…"

Sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sasuke memotongnya bermaksud menyampaikan sendiri maksudnya langsung kepada gadis yang berada dihadapannya saai ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

JDEEEEEERRRRR!

"A-AAPAAAAA?!" (author bayangin gaya pemain sinetron :3)

"Hn, aku rasa kau tak mengalami gangguan pendengaran _Hime_"

Pemuda itu tak ingin mengulangi pernyataannya, jika Hinata menyadarinya terlihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda itu saat menyatakan keinginannya tadi. Ya dia malu, seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga image-nya tengah merona saat ini.

"K-kau pasti mengalami gangguan saraf Uchiha-_san_" Hinata terlihat masih belum bisa menerima pernyataan tiba-tiba yang di tujukan kepadanya.

Kembali ke mode cool-nya Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu, gadis yang seharusnya sudah menjadi istrinya jika saja tidak ada insiden yang menimpa keluarga Hyuga setahun yang lalu.

"Seharusnya kau menjadi istriku setahun yang lalu dan berhenti memanggilku Uchiha _Hime_, panggil aku seperti biasanya kau memanggilku itu benar-benar mengganggu"

Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan gadisnya tentang perjanjian keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha tentang perjodohannya dan gadis itu.

"Itu hanya perjanjian Hyuga dan Uchiha, aku bukan lagi Hyuga ingat itu Sasuke-_kun_"

Tidak ada lagi gagap yang terdengar dari kalimatnya. Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata sang Model bukan gadis Hyuga yang lemah seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke sedikit merasa terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Hinata saat dia membawa nama Hyuga, tidak ada lagi kesan lemah pada gadis itu. Inikah Hinata yang Tsunade katakan, Hinata yang baru bukan Hyuga Hinata tunangannya.

"…"

"…"

Tak mau berlama-lama dengan keterkejutannya Sasuke berusaha kembali sadar. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu kita selesaikan ini sebagai Hinata dan Sasuke bukan Hyuga maupun Uchiha"

"Aku menginginkanmu menjadi isriku Hinata, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu"

Sasuke tampak benar-benar serius kali ini, dia benar-benar menginginkan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Hah..Atas dasar apa kau memintaku menjadi istrimu Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menghela nafas menghadapi kekeras kepalaan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki itu begitu mengingikannya untuk menjadi istrinya bukankah mereka tidak saling mencintai heh.

"…"

"…"

"Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri untuk itu"

"Dan apa alasan itu hingga aku harus menerimanya"

"Belum saatnya kau tau _Hime_, untuk sekarang hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan. Kau akan benar-benar lepas dari belenggu Hyuga saat kau menjadi Uchiha"

Hinata tau tawaran yang di berikan kepadanya tidak terlalu buruk. Hinata tau selama setahun ini ia hidup dalam pengawasan. Dia tidak tau siapa yang mengawasinya dan untuk apa, apakah itu orang-orang suruhan ayahnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ayahnya tidak cukup peduli dengan keberadaannya sehingga perlu mengawasinya. Tapi siapa orang yang mau repot-repot mengawasi kehidupannya, dan apa keuntungan yang di dapat oleh orang itu.

"A-aku tidak dapat menjawabnya sekarang Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya"

Hinata membutuhkan waktu ya dia membutuhkannya, Hei ini bukan keputusan yang mudah kalian tau, dia baru berusia 22 tahun dan menikah di umur itu cukup membutuhkan pertimbangan yang matang. Sematang kentang manis kesukaannya. T_T

Meski dia tau seharusnya dia sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu, tapi kini dia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang selalu mengikuti semua yang sudah di tuliskan untuknya. Sekarang dia adalah Hinata sang model, seorang wanita mandiri yang bisa membuat keputusan untuk hidupnya sendiri tanpa tuntutan siapa pun.

"…"

"…"

"Hn, baiklah hubungi aku secepatnya jika kau sudah membuat keputusan"

Sasuke menyadari ini bukanlah hal sederhana yang dapat gadis itu putuskan dengan mudahnya. Gadis itu ingin menikmati hidup barunya, Sasuke tau itu. Tapi dia harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi pada gadis itu. Pria itu telah mengawasi wanitanya setahun lamanya, meski belum ada pergerakan berarti tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar.

"H-ha'I"

**~HER LIFE~**

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Nona Hinata saat ini berada di KAGE Entertaiment dan sudah sejam berlalu tapi salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang keluar Tuan"

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam tampak sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon gengamnya dari dalam sebuah mobil.

'Cih, Uchiha sialan. Sampai kapan dia akan terus menghalangi jalanku'

Terdengar seseorang yang dia panggil 'Tuan' tadi mendecih tak senang dengan kabar di sampaikan pria itu.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan Tuan?"

"Hn, terus awasi mereka. Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh segera hubungi aku"

"Ha'I"

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

Astaga ini fiction melebar kemana-mana jadinya, saya gak bikin kerangka dan fic ini murni kegilaan saya semata. Jalan ceritanya jadi serem gini, arggghhh mana Humor ny? Saya salah pasang genre ini ceritanya. Ide awal gak bisa dipakek jd saya ganti genre, _hontouni gomenasai minna-san _kalo bikin gak puas (deep bow)

Ok sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat reviewnya. Dari review yang masuk, banyak yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Gomen karena saya kurang pinter bikin summary T_T

semua masalah bakalan kebuka di tiap chapternya, jadi terus ikutin fic gaje saya ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Arigatou ( *3*)


End file.
